Block Leaders of the Maruhage Empire
Introduction Telu (テル) Telu is the highest commander of the Hair Hunters, above even the top 7 block leaders. He is seen with a cat on his lap. He is first (and only) seen holding a conference with the other higher Hair Hunt blocks to discuss the threat of Bo-bobo,... but is continually interupted by his mother calling him for dinner. Shortly after a few more times of being interuppted, he yells at his mother to keep quiet, only to be scolded and punished by her in return! It is revealed here that his real name is Tsutomu (つとむ). *'Episode appearances': 1 *'Seiyuu': Masaya Onosaka Current Block Leaders Tokoro Tennosuke Main Article: Tokoro Tennosuke Leader of A-Block; Defected Tsulun Tsulun(ツルン): Leader of B-Block, he and his entire force are later defeated offscreen by Gunkan's assistant, Suzu. He also appears as a side-boss in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ougi 87.5 Bakuretsu Hanage Shinken. Geha the Gale Leader of C-Block Kitemasu Kitemasu (キテマス): Leader of D-Block. This block leader wears a bunny suit (his pajamas) on the job. He also appears as a side-boss in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Ougi 87.5 Bakuretsu Hanage Shinken. *'Attacks': **Kitemasu Hyper Kick (キテマス ハイパーキーツク): E and F Block Leaders Leaders of blocks E and F. The E-Block Leader is the one one the left, and the F-Block Leader is the one on the right. Hagen Leader of G-Block Maitel Leader of H-Block J-Block Leader The leader of J-Block, who Hatenko betrayed 5 years ago. He and his troops are LOCKED by the time we see him. Hisashi-kun (ひさし君)/'Boss Bob': The long-faced leader of M-Block, he rides around in a bobsled pushed by another Hair Hunter. He is easily defeated by Hatenko and his "Fist of the Key" abilities. He is the brother to Bob and Bob, two men who look exactly like him. Dengakuman Main Article: Dengakuman Leader of Z-Block; Defected Other Block Leaders Kodebun (コデブン): Leader of the Hair Hunt River Block (Fish Expert), ends up facing the revival of King Nosehair. He is able to read minds. Robo Team Robo Team (ロボチーム): Four separate robots who, together, make up the leadership of the Robo Block of the Hair Hunters. (while Robo Block is a separate Hair Hunt block in the manga, the anime makes them a "first line of defense" for Z-Block) When an encounter between one of them and Don Patch is noticed by Hatenkou, Bo-bobo and the others are forced to fight all of them together in various team activities. However, it turns out that Robo #1 is also known as Roscal (ロスカル) and was once a small robot befriended by Don Patch. *'Appearances' **'Anime appearances': 24 **'Manga appearances': 57-58 Rokka Leader of Hajike Block Shinsetsu Block Leaders Heppokomaru Main Article: Heppokomaru Leader of Neo A-Block; Defected Jobus Main Article: Jobus Leader of Neo B-Block; Later promoted to IXEX Porusutoroi Main Article: Porusutoroi Leader of Neo C-Block; Later promoted to IXEX Strawberry Pudding Main Article: Neo D-Block Leader of Neo D-Block Tsurubīnya Leader of Neo E-Block Pokomi Main Article: Pokomi Leader of Neo F-Block; Defected Third Era Block Leaders Main Article: The Former Maruhage Empire Reverse Maruhage Empire Block Leaders Main Article: Reverse Maruhage Empire Category:Lists